Rose Turns Strigoi
by StarHunter11
Summary: My first story... Takes place after Last Sacrifice. What will happen when Rose is turned Strigoi after an attack on Lissa? Will Dimitri be able to turn her back before it's too late? Read to find out! (Now adopted by Moonlightprincess1619.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are from the Vampire Academy series and belong to Richelle Mead.**

***Spoiler Alert* This story contains spoilers from all the VA books (I think?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It all started when Lissa and her guardian crew (including me) took a trip to New York.

Apparently, there were some important royals Lissa had to meet.

Unfortunately, we never got to meet them.

When our three vans jam-packed with guardians reached the house located on the outskirts of New York, it was about 10 o'clock at night. Our crew walked up to the front of the mansion, and the door swung open, and that's when my nausea hit me. Instead of finding Moroi, we found that we were facing a whole house of Strigoi.

_Damn_, I thought. The Strigoi in the doorway smiled at us, showing off his fangs. The guardians at the front sprang into action and attacked the Strigoi, but he was too fast and disappeared into the house. They didn't dare follow in case there was a whole nest in there.

The rest of us formed a circle around Lissa, and turned back towards the vans, only to find all the tires completely flat.

We must have been tricked and led into a colony of Strigoi, because dozens of Strigoi were coming at our circle from every angle now.

One made the mistake of coming too close to me. My stake whipped out and stabbed him in the heart. One down, a few dozen left to go, I thought. I really do hate it when Strigoi form colonies. I personally preferred it when they stayed individual.

At a signal from what appeared to be the leader, they all surged forward at once, and total chaos broke loose. My two instincts were to protect Lissa at all costs, and to kill any Strigoi who were stupid enough to get in my way.

A female Strigoi who I vaguely recognised came at me, and my badass guardian skills kicked in. We exchanged blows for a few seconds before my stake found her heart. She crumpled to the ground and I turned just in time to block a fatal blow from another Strigoi. This one took a little longer to kill, but I finally got an opening and finished the fight.

At first, we guardians seemed to have it in control, but more Strigoi kept coming out from around the house. The front of the house was now littered with bodies. I hoped that they were all Strigoi. The sounds of battle continued around me, with screams of rage and insults.

_This could be it_, I thought grimly to myself. Eight Strigoi bodies lay dead around me, but I wasn't sure which ones I had killed and which ones I hadn't. I found myself wishing that Dimitri were here fighting with us, but he was back at court with Christian.

I had just killed the I looked over to see if Lissa was still okay, but just as I turned to look at her something hard knocked me on the back of the head, and my vision went black. The last thing I remember was Lissa screaming my name, and being dragged into the mansion. Even if the any of the other guardians had noticed my disappearance, they wouldn't have been able to do anything since they were too caught up with their own battles.

* * *

><p>When I finally came round, my head hurt like a herd of elephants had stampeded over it. I wasn't sure if I had been out for days, or just hours. I took in my surroundings and came to the conclusion that I was in some sort of a cell. The ceiling, walls, and floor were all made of the concrete, and there was a metal door at one end of the room.<p>

Then I remembered what had happened. The Strigoi must have kidnapped me, and were now holding me in a cell...but why? Wouldn't it have just been easier to kill me out in battle instead of dragging me into their lair? I hoped that the other guardians had managed to get Lissa to safety. I tried not to think of what else may have happened to her. If only the bond were still there, I would be able to know.

At that moment, the door opened and I tried to jump to my feet, but my limbs wouldn't co-operate. A Strigoi woman entered the room, and I instinctively reached for my stake. But, my hand wouldn't move, and I realised that they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave it on me anyways.

"Finally wake up?" she said sweetly, flashing me a grin that showed her wickedly sharp fangs.

"Yes. Now why don't you kill me now and get over with it." I replied. My body still wasn't co-operating with me.

"Kill you? Why, we're not planning on killing you - you're much too valuable, Rosemarie Hathaway. You've earned quite a big reputation for killing us, now you're going to repay that by killing guardians."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I thought. They're going to turn me into a Strigoi. I also realised that they must have drugged me. That would be why I was unable to move. I prayed to God that Dimitri would be able to kill me before I went on a manic evil killing spree.

Panic coursed through me as the woman bent down beside me and prepared to give me the bite that would change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little short! It's my first story...<strong>

**I'll try to update in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt completely alive, even though I knew that I was basically the walking dead. I felt stronger, faster, and more powerful than I ever had before. Screw being a guardian - this was much better than that. I realised that the drug they had given me must have worn off because I could move all my limbs. I stood up and stretched all my muscles, which had been stiff from not being used for so long.

I wondered what to do next, since I was still in the cell. Heck, why not try out my new super powers? I walked over to the door and gave it a good kick. It flew off its hinges and crashed into the cell opposite mine. I grinned.

There was a set of stairs down the hallway to my right, which I followed for a few dozen steps before coming out into a large room with a few other Strigoi. I immediately recognised the woman who had turned me Strigoi.

"Hey," I said, and smiled an evil smile.

She smiled back in the same manner, and introduced herself as Tala. "Stay around for a while, Rose. We're going to need you when we attack Court. You can stay here during the day time.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sounds like fun. By the way, how long has it been since the battle?"

"Almost a day, the sun is just setting now," she replied, and then added darkly, "And no, we were not able to capture your new Queen."

Yesterday, I would have been glad Lissa was safe, but now all I felt was faint disappointment that she had escaped. I nodded and turned to leave.

Tala called after me, "You can go anywhere in the lair. Just _try _to stay out of trouble. We need all of our Strigoi in the battle to come.

I nodded, then left the room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Back at Court, Lissa, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, Janine Hathaway, and some other guardians and Moroi were talking together.

Lissa was near tears, but was trying to keep them in, as she explained what had happened. "The Strigoi came out of nowhere - dozens of them. All of a sudden I saw one come up behind Rose, and knock her out. I lost sight of her after that, and finally we were able to get away, but we lost many guardians, and Rose..."

Everyone else looked shocked. Finally, Dimitri spoke up.

"We should have some guardians investigate this Strigoi nest. If Your Highness will permit it, I will go." He seemed to have a new fire in his eyes, and his face was set with determination. There was also a hint of desperation in his voice, which he tried to cover up.

Lissa nodded - she understood what Dimitri had to do. "Maybe if I go too, then if...," she mused to herself, but then stopped, because she knew that wouldn't be allowed.

"No. Sonya and I will go," Mikhail said. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"I'll go too! That is... if you will allow it, Your Highness," Eddie said.

Janine looked like she also wanted to say something, but kept her mouth shut.

Lissa thought about it for a few seconds before replying. "Okay. All four of you can go...but be careful. And do what you must if Rose is a Str-," she choked on the word. "Janine will you be able to find some guardians to take their places while they are away?"

Rose's mom nodded at her.

Adrian looked uncomfortable, but he finally added in, "I can... try to find out with the dreams..."

Dimitri nodded at him and said, "We'll leave tomorrow, after Adrian is able to contact her. Maybe they're holding her captive in their lair and she can tell us where it is..."

Everyone in the room could tell that he was reassuring himself more than them.

And with that, the meeting broke up.

* * *

><p>I had thoroughly searched the Strigoi lair, and had found bedrooms, prison cells, and other various rooms. I had glanced in a few of the cells when I had walked past. All the prisoners were either guardians or Moroi. I didn't stay long enough to see if there was anyone I knew. I even located where they kept all the confiscated stakes and other items. The entire lair was pretty big, and not all that escape friendly if guardians did attack, with only two entries and a hidden back exit. I suppose the Strigoi were depending on sheer number.<p>

I met a few other Strigoi along the way who smirked at me. I gave them my ultra deluxe glare back. They took the hint and went scrambling out of the room.

Now it's time for some fun, I thought to myself. I went outside and first got my bearings. It seemed that the lair was situated in one of the run-down parts of New York. There was trash lining the streets, and everything seemed too quiet. I figured that the Strigoi had cleaned off most of the pickings in this area, so I headed in a random direction, hoping to get lucky.

With every step I found myself craving fresh blood more and more. After a while I came across a lone teen outside what looked like a club.

Before he could blink, my hands closed around his neck and I dragged him into a deserted alley.

* * *

><p><strong>Err... Yah.<strong>

**Please review!**

**I'm going to try to update with a new chapter daily - no guarantees.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

That night (or day for humans) I had the feeling of being pulled into a dream. I hadn't even thought it would be possible for someone to contact me while I slept now that I was Strigoi.

But sure enough, there was Adrian standing a few metres away from me. The moment he saw me, his already pale skin became even paler.

"Problem, Ivashvok?" I said sweetly. I tried to step closer, but an invisible wall stopped me. I didn't remember Adrian being able to do that before.

"Yes, there is a problem Rose. You're Strigoi," he said with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"So?" I replied with a smirk.

"Look, can you just tell me where you are?"

"You coming to get me?" I asked sweetly, and stuck out my tongue.

"No, I believe some Russian lover of yours is going to do that." Adrian retorted.

I hesitated, debating on whether I should tell him where I was or not. I had figured Dimitri would come sooner or later, so I quickly ran through the possibilities of what he would do. I knew for sure he wouldn't kill me - he'd do whatever it took to change me back into a dhampir. (And I wasn't planning on letting him do that, thank you very much.)

It would also be next to insane to bring a Moroi through the back streets of New York City. That left only one option that I could think of. Dimitri would have to capture me and take me to a spirit using Moroi.

Okay, like that was going to happen. Dimitri might be a badass guardian, but we had been equals when I had still been a guardian - which meant that with my new Strigoi powers he wouldn't stand a chance at catching me.

Heck, why not have a little excitement added to my Strigoi life then?

After a few seconds I replied saying, "I'm in New York City."

Adrian frowned, probably wondering why I had chosen to answer his question. He then shrugged, and promptly ended the dream.

When I woke up, I was back in the Strigoi lair lying on the bed in the small room (I'm not even sure that you could call it a room) they had assigned to me. An evil smile played on my lips as I imagined what fun I would have in the next few days.

About an hour later Tala came to my room, and told me I was requested to meet with some of the highest ranking Strigoi in the colony. I snorted at the word 'highest ranking' - I bet I could beat them in a fight any day, but I went along anyways.

Tala lead me to a meeting room complete with a large table and 2 dozen or so chairs which I recognized from my explorations the previous day. Only 3 of the chairs were occupied, so I sat down. I looked across the table at the three Strigoi sitting across from me.

Alright, I had to admit that they looked pretty tough - but I still doubted they could beat me.

The one on the right - a woman who looked about thirty spoke first. "Rose, we need to know how we can get into the Moroi Court. We know of the main entrance of course, but I don't think fitting hundreds of Strigoi through there is going to work. Do you know of any side entrances or anything?"

"Nope, no other entrances," I replied. "That is, unless you make your own," I added in a sly voice.

The female Strigoi raised her right eyebrow (okay, ya - that was pretty cool).

"Oh, you know... Just a few little explosives here and there," I said.

They seemed to catch on to what I was saying and nodded, obviously impressed.

"That can be managed," the same woman who had spoken earlier replied. "Thank you Rose, you may go."

* * *

><p>Back at Court...<p>

When Adrian woke up, his face was noticeably paler.

"Strigoi..." he managed to say.

Dimitri, Lissa, Eddie, Mikhail and Sonya were standing a little ways away.

Then Dimitri heard Adrian, his face become overcast with different emotions - sadness, guilt, fear and determination.

"Did she say anything?" he asked Adrian.

"Yes...She said she was in New York City."

Dimitri looked confused. "But...Why would she be in New York? She must have cleared out of there by now. And why would she just tell us if she's Strigoi?"

"Well, it's the only lead we've got," Eddie said.

"True..." Dimitri said, and then hesitated before adding, "Rose must have done the work in her head, found out that we wouldn't kill her, but also that we wouldn't bring a spirit Moroi through the alleyways of the city. " He sighed.

Sonya looked as if she was going to protest, but then thought better of it. "Are you suggesting that you're going to capture Rose and bring her back to Court with you?" she asked.

"Capture her...yes. Bring her back to Court? It's a bit too far. If you can with us to a guardian safe house in New York, it would be easier."

Sonya nodded.

"We should go right away. New York isn't all that far from here. We'll also have to pick up some...equipment on the way." Dimitri said to the group.

Lissa jumped up, "Oh! That reminds me. Some guardians here at Court have been researching some stronger handcuffs and chains for capturing Strigoi. After you guys turned Sonya back, we figured that if we could come up with stronger ones that Strigoi wouldn't be able to break, we'd be able to use them for stuff like what you're doing. I can go get some before you leave. They haven't been tested on real Strigoi yet," she said with excitement.

"Perfect," Dimitri replied.

* * *

><p><strong>If it seems a little short, it's because I have problems writing longer chapters. I don't know why...longer chapters just don't seem to work out with me. Sorry!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day was pretty boring. There was a lot of planning and meetings going on about the attack on the Moroi Court. Most of the stuff that they were discussing had nothing to do with me anyways, so I didn't bother staying around to listen. From what I had gathered, all they were talking about was how to transport hundreds of Strigoi without anyone noticing, and also where the best place to blow up the walls would be.

I started aimlessly wandering around the lair, waiting for the sun to go down. I entered a room, and three Strigoi turned around to glare at me.

"Well, if it isn't one of our newest converts," One of them said with a smirk, and the others smirked as well.

I figured that the one who had spoken was the leader of the small group, so I marched toward him until I was standing a few inches away from his face. "You want to mess with me?" I said with a growl.

He grinned, showing his fangs. "Feisty, aren't you? Well you don't scare me. You look too small to even fight a Moroi."

Now they're in for a real pounding, I thought to myself, and before the Strigoi in front of me could react, my fist connected with his nose and gave a satisfying crack. He hissed and lashed out at me, but I was too quick and dodged out of range. His buddies came at me from both sides, and I sent a kick at one of them that sent him flying back into the wall.

Meanwhile, the other one had come up behind me, and I spun around just in time to block a fist to my head. My other first darted out and connected with his ribcage, sending him staggering back looking a little dazed.

I remembered that the lead one was still around, and ducked out of instinct. A fist whistled over my head, and I rolled out of the way to avoid his next attack. I spun around and launched an attack of my own, but he blocked my every move now that he wasn't caught off guard like he had been before.

His buddies had regained their balance and were moving towards me, but I was still busy with the first one. I quickly feinted towards his head and then darted under his defence, much as I would have done when I was guardian. Instead of staking him however, I tackled him to the ground and finished the fight with a few blows to his head. I was pretty sure he was knocked out.

The two other brutes were now a few feet away, and I darted around behind them and took both of their heads and dashed them together. None of them would get up for a while.

As I left the room, I say Tala standing in the hallway with her arms crossed.

"I told you to stay out of trouble, Rose," she said, sounding a little exasperated. I also thought that she looked secretly proud.

"Whoops. Maybe you should have warned them about what I was capable of, then," and I pointed behind me to the room where the three Strigoi lay knocked out on the ground.

Tala just rolled her eyes and walked away.

Later that night, I decided to go explore more of New York. I wandered down numerous alleyways, keeping to the shadows and keeping my guard up in case any more Strigoi wanted to see what I was capable of. I also kept away from the main roads in case any guardians were patrolling the area.

At one point I passed an open warehouse, and wandered inside out of curiosity. There were heaps of random junk piled up all over the place. It looked like the perfect place for some Strigoi to hide out in, but I found it deserted.

After I got bored with the warehouse, I walked down an alley until I came to a ladder that appeared to go onto the flat roofs of a complex of houses. I climbed up, and looked out over the neighbourhood.

There was some movement over in one of the alleys and I walked over the roof tops see what it was. Three Strigoi seemed to have cornered a human and were terrorizing him. When I looked closer, I identified the Strigoi as the ones that I had knocked out earlier. My conversation with Tala came back to me, but I was feeling super bored, so I smirked and yelled down to them, "Hey losers!"

They looked up and scowled. "Having some trouble with the human? Guess he's just too good for you to kill. Do you want me to come down there and show you how it's done?" I said.

The lead one muttered something and looked as if he wanted to wring my neck, but his two companions restrained him, and hauled him away.

"Ya, that's right! You'd run away unless you want to get knocked out again," I yelled after them as they disappeared into another alley.

At that moment, the human that the three had been terrorizing came back to his wits, and sprinted away as fast as he could, yelling something in another language.

I let him go, seeing as I wasn't hungry, but also because I saw three different shadows come creeping around the corner. I recognised the lead one immediately. It was Dimitri.

He must have heard me yelling, I thought. I would have gone down to confront him, but the sun was just on the horizon, and I knew I'd be trapped. I jumped down from the roof and stole away into the dark, heading back towards the lair.

It hadn't really surprised me that he had located me that quickly in the entire city of New York. He was Dimitri after all. I couldn't help thinking that it definitely would be an interesting few nights.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it so far? Please let me know!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for a few days! I got a bit side-tracked...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I stood in the shadows of the alley and watched as Dimitri and two others walked past were I was standing. It was the same alley where I had briefly seen them the day before. Now that I had a good view of them, I could clearly see that it was Eddie and Mikhail who were accompanying Dimitri.

Huh. So he didn't risk coming alone, I thought. Well, this would just be a little harder than I thought He also hadn't brought a spirit using Moroi, just as I had guessed. _That_ would have been a suicide mission.

The group of three seemed to be looking for someone, and were glancing in every direction in case of a surprise attack. I knew that the someone they were looking for was me. Eddie peered into the shadows where I was hiding, but didn't notice anything.

"Damn! She could be anywhere!" he exclaimed to the others in a hushed tone. I smiled slyly to myself because they were so clueless that I was standing only a few metres away, and could hear every word they said.

"She should be around here somewhere," I heard the distinctive voice of Dimitri say. "I'm sure that it was Rose we saw yesterday."

Mikhail sighed. "Eddie's right, though. Rose could be anywhere! Who knows, she might even be watching at us right now." I snickered quietly, and fortunately no one heard.

"We'll search all the possible hiding places in sight of this area," Dimitri said.

I saw Eddie go off to the left and Mikhail head off somewhere to the right. That just left Dimitri...and he was coming straight for my patch of shadow. He reached out with his hand, feeling along the wall towards me. Really, he should have thought to bring a flashlight or something.

I darted out from my concealment and barrelled straight into Dimitri's chest. Before, I had been hoping to come up from behind him, but I didn't really have all that many options at that moment. My force knocked him over, but he rolled and sprung back onto his feet, not to be caught off guard again.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. His eyes narrowed as he took in my new appearance as a Strigoi.

I smiled and evil smile. Eddie and Mikhail ran over, and stood on either side of me, blocking off any escape routes.

"Couldn't resist being Strigoi, I see," I taunted Dimitri, ignoring the other two guardians. I knew that I had hit a touchy subject for him, and before I could say anything else, Dimitri attacked. His first lunge I quickly dodged then I sent in a few of my own punches that he blocked. I saw Eddie out of the corner of my eye, and spun, sending a kick to his head. He ducked, and Dimitri crashed into me from behind, sending me to the ground.

I knew Dimitri would be on top of me in a split second. Just as I felt his weight on me, I pushed up with all my strength, sending both of us flying. I landed in a crouch and rolled to avoid Mikhail. We fought for a few seconds, neither of us gaining any advantage over the other.

Knowing Eddie and Dimitri would be on my back any second; I dodged to the right and retreated a few metres back. The three guardians advanced on me quickly. I knew that I had no chance against the all of them together - I would have to get them separated.

"Did you actually think you could catch me?" I said, and sneered at them.

"Just you wait and see," Dimitri answered. I saw no hatred or fear in his eyes, only set determination.

"_I _had different plans." I gave Dimitri another evil smile.

Knowing I had no other options than to fight an already lost battle, I turned to run, but found myself in a dead end.

Eddie, Mikhail and Dimitri knew that I stuck, and fanned out across the alley, creating an impassable guardian wall.

Okay...That left one option. Up. The roof wasn't at all high here - it was the same one I had been on the day before. I judged the distance in a split second. It was too high for any guardian to jump. A Strigoi? I could probably do it.

I turned back and stuck out my tongue at the others. I made a silent promise to get them later, one by one.

Dimitri realised what I was going to do a moment too late. He sprang forward, and I jumped.

My fingers latched onto the roof top, and I propelled myself up the last bit, landing in a crouch. I looked down to see the three guardians at a loss. Without a word, I ran to the other side of the roof, and sprang down. I figured that Dimitri and the two others would have found their wits by now and would be coming around to my side.

I was right. They came running around the corner, and I darted into the closest alley.

Well, I had definitely been right in thinking that having Dimitri here would make things more interesting. As I ran down the small space in between buildings, I could hear three other sets of feet behind me. Didn't they know that they couldn't out run me?

The next half hour I led them through the back streets of New York, occasionally losing them around a corner or bend for a few seconds before they were back on my tail. I didn't mind running, but I could tell that they were tiring behind me. The warehouse I had explored before came into sight and I thought, heck, why not? There might even be some other Strigoi inside.

Sure enough, the moment I slid into the warehouse, I noticed a group of five Strigoi with a few victims inside. My three pursuers came running in behind me, and looked about. I stealthily sneaked into some shadows, and watched as they took in what I had first seen. In a moment, all three guardians were armed with stakes and advanced on the group of Strigoi. The Strigoi looked up and hissed. I slipped out the way I had come, not bothering to see what would happen. I quickly made my way back to the lair, planning how I would separate my three stalkers that were sure to show up the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was pouring rain outside. I screwed up my face, and walked out into the downpour, which instantly soaked me. After being cooped up in a Strigoi meeting that seemed to last forever, I had finally escaped to find that outside was no better than inside. Our lair was getting more crowded every day as more Strigoi arrived to join in the upcoming attack on the Moroi Court.

I was so grumpy that I had totally forgotten that Dimitri and the others would be wandering around looking for me tonight. I groaned. I wasn't really in the mood for another fight. I decided the nearby casino sounded like a good place to be. It was unlikely that a group of guardians would patrol there, and there was also the temptation of a little snack.

I started out in the direction of the casino, mulling over different things in my mind. All of a sudden, I found myself trapped. Dimitri was standing a few paces in front of me, and I sensed Eddie and Mikhail behind.

Damn. I had been so preoccupied that I had forgotten to watch out for traps.

I hissed in displeasure at being caught off guard. Dimitri didn't seem so want to waste words today and immediately signalled to the others to attack. With all three of them coming at me at once, I didn't really have much choice but to fight back.

I spun, lashing out at whatever I could reach. A stake darted out and caught me in the arm. I guessed that they must have decided that it would be too dangerous to fight without them, but were no doubt still avoiding killing me with a shot to the heart.

My arm throbbed, but I just hissed and tried to ignore it. My arm connected with something soft, and I heard a grunt of pain. I swung out again in the direction of the sound, but then found myself on the ground with someone that could only be Dimitri on top of me. I struggled, but it was no use.

"There's no point fighting anymore, Rose," Dimitri's voice whispered in my ear. "Nothing's going to ever make me release you now." I heard the unmistakable sound of chains somewhere to the left of me.

_Dammit,_ I thought to myself. _There's got to be something...Yes!_

"Oh really?" I said sweetly to my captor. "And what if I told you a little secret?" I got no reply, but I knew that I had got his attention. "What if I told you that hundreds of Strigoi are planning to attack the Moroi Court in three days?"

My plan worked. I could tell that now Dimitri was the one caught off guard. "Wha-" he began to say, but his grip had slackened just enough for me to push him off. In a second,  
>I was already out of reach from the three of them.<p>

"You're lying," I heard Dimitri say. He obviously knew that he had been beaten, because he didn't try to grab me again. "There's no way an army of Strigoi could get through the gate."

I knew I shouldn't say any more, but it was just too tempting. "There's not only one way in and out, if you're using Abe's logic," I taunted back. I had been referring to the time that Abe had helped blast a hole in the wall of the Court when I was escaping from the Court after being wrongly accused of murdering the Queen.

Dimitri seemed to catch on to what I was suggesting. I smiled, showing off my new fangs and said in a taunting voice, "See you around, then," and ran out of sight into the blizzard of rain that was now coming down. There were no sounds of pursuit; I guessed the three guardians were deciding whether or not to return to the Court.

I didn't feel ashamed for telling Dimitri - his reaction had been totally worth it; but I knew Tala and the others wouldn't be impressed, so I decided to keep the matter to myself as I ran farther and farther away from the alley where Dimitri, Eddie and Mikhail still stood talking.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soo sorry that this chapter is so short and for not updating for a while. I'm really busy trying to finish off some books before next week, and it hasn't left me with much time to write. Also a heads up that I'm going to be busy for the next few days, and another chapter might take a while.<strong>


	7. Adopted - Author's Note

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I never updated and finished this story - I just never really got around to writing it.. :(

However, this story is now going to be adopted by Moonlightprincess1619. So, if you want to read the rest of this story, you can go over and check out her continuation on her account. :)

Thanks,

StarHunter11


End file.
